Michael Abrams
Michael G. Abrams (Identification Number: 6734-51) was the security chief assigned to Level 2 of the Delta Labs on Mars. When the demon invasion occurred, Abrams went over to Alpha Labs to investigate why he couldn't establish communications with a team he'd sent earlier and was most likely killed. He is not seen in the game but his PDA can be found in Sector 4 of the Alpha Labs in Larry Kaczynski's office. The PDA contains a code that opens his office where a BFG 9000 is. However, there is an error in the code, and the player needs to replace the 0 with a 3 for it to work. PDA Contents Audio Logs 'Security Report' Security log number 3072 for Delta Security chief Michael Abrams, November 15th, 2145. I've just come from the armament division where I was issued one of the new BFG 9000 series weapons. Well, they weren't kidding about how much lighter it is over previous prototype models. Won't be so bad carrying this one around. Anyhow, for a couple of weeks now, many of the security teams has not been following proper reporting procedures. Not sure if it's the format of the new SIR so I'll make sure each team is scheduled by training division to get spun up on the new reports. There have been some security issues in the Alpha Labs. I've sent a team over to investigate and now I can't reach them on any comm channel. Guess I'll have to go over there myself. Well, I'm headed over there now. I'll finish this security report in full when I get back. Oh yeah, one more thing. I'm gonna leave this BFG locked in my office for now. Please have IT Security change my door code to 901. Sure as hell don't need anyone messing around with it. Chief Abrams, end of log. Emails 'Security Sweep Request' (10-26-2145) Mr. Abrams, We've been getting a lot of reports about strange noises (voices?) down here. My team is on edge and most are unable to work. It might help if you could send a security detachment to Alpha Sector 4 to do a sweep of the area. I know this sounds crazy but it would make myself and my team feel a lot better. Henry Nelson 'Personnel Request' (11-10-2145) Security Chief Abrams As you requested we are sending more security guards to your security unit. The events of Gormen's death were tragic and we hope that any future incidents can be dealt with safely. Expect the new rotation of personnel in about 10 working days. Director Kellsie Krisch Human Resources....'We make working on Mars feel like home' 'Invalid Number in code' (11-15-2145) Mr. Abrams, We are unable to process your door code request because you included a 0 in the number sequence and as you should have known 0 is not a valid number on door codes. Because of the importance of your request we've decided to take it upon ourselves and replace the 0 with a 3. Please advise if this causes a problem. I.T. Security Category:Doom 3 characters Category:Mentioned Characters